


Thank you, Heichou!

by FearsDiscontinued (Fearmyboxers)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/FearsDiscontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is cleaning the base alone with Levi, once he is done he witnesses something in Levi's room from his cracked door. (Some rape content.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a longer chapter for the second chapter, I felt like I had to stop it here. This isn't going to be a happy fic, so if you were hoping for a happy ending, its not going to happen, sorry! I will write a happy one in the future, but I wanted to stay true to the theme of Attack on Titan, so just giving you guys a heads up!
> 
> The first two chapters are also a product of me being awake 31 hours.

Eren threw the sponge at the wall, he was sick of cleaning, why did the Heichou have to be so anal about cleaning? Why was he being singled out, just because he could turn into a titan? Levi had excused everyone from the base, Mikasa had put up a bit of a fight, but in the end was forced to return to the city with the others, now it was just Eren and Levi. Eren tensed up when he heard foot steps stop behind him, he went to turn his head, but his face was met with a swift kick.

 

“Tch, what do you think you are doing brat.” Levi glared at the teen. “Look at all the water you have all over the floor, you aren't suppose to use a sopping wet sponge and leave water everywhere. Have you had so much free time that you forgot how to clean?” he put a hand to his face.

 

Eren stood, his cheek red from where he was kicked. “I don't see what cleaning has to do with training! We should be prepairing to fight the titans! Not just cleaning every spot in this place, we aren't even going to be here long, so what does it-” and a swift kick to Eren's right leg, causing the boy to fall to his knee in a kneeling position.

 

Levi walked up to him and grabbed him roughly by the hair. “A clean place is a happy place.” he said with a completely serious face. “You also have no right to talk to your superiors in such a manner!” he pulled Eren up by his hair, looking him dead in the eyes. “You will clean till this place is spotless or you will be punished.” releasing Eren, he exited the room.

 

Grumbling, Eren went back to cleaning, he couldn't fight with the Heichou, and for a little guy he was really strong. Levi had saved Eren's life and showed him a decent amount of respect, as long as Eren did as he was ordered and didn't question him, and Eren still felt really guilty about not being able to save Levi's squad members; especially Petra.

 

It took five hours, but Eren was finally done cleaning, wiping the sweat from his forehead, he went to report to Levi, and hope the Heichou wouldn't find a tiny little speck to complain about. Eren went to Levi's room and went to knock on the door, seeing it was open a crack,instead of knocking, curiosity got the better of him. Peaking into the room, wondering what the Heichou did in his alone time, Eren's face turned bright red.

 

Levi was laying in his bed, completely dressed, but his pants were undone, and he was moving his hand up and down his penis. His thumb pressing against the tip, his hips moving upward, and he let out very soft moans to not let Eren hear him. Eren bit his bottom lip, Levi definitely didn't have any short comings in that department, and he found his pants getting tighter with his growing erection. He watched as Levi's hand sped up, tightening around his cock, pulling upward, and the way his body moved.

 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Eren had slipped his hand into his own pants, and began to mimic Levi's hand motions, trying to stifle his moans; out of fear of Levi stopping what he was doing, getting up, and kicking his ass for being a peeping tom. Eren had never masturbated before, he knew about it, he'd seen Jean and some of the other guys do it, he just never had the urge to do it before. He gasped louder than he had intended, watching Levi cum into a handkerchief, while he came into his own hand.

 

The moment of “Oh god, that felt really good” was quickly replaced with “Oh fuck, I'm going to be murdered.” as Levi's head quickly turned to the door, the look on his face was enough to make Eren want to be killed by a titan right at that very moment, rather than have Levi torture him. Levi was to his feet in moments, tucking his cock back into his pants,stalking quickly to the door with wide eyes, and a dark expression.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Eren turned fast, going to run as fast as he could to get away from Levi, the older man was definitely going to slaughter him. A hand reached out quickly grabbing the back of Eren's head hard, keeping him where he was. “So, not only do you lack the ability to clean correctly in a timely manner, you also do not understand the concept of knocking, and privacy. You piece of garbage....look at the mess you made on the door you little perverted shit.”

 

Glancing at the door, when his head was forcibly turned to it, Eren saw that he'd cum on it. “Heichou...I...”

 

“You didn't even have the decency to put your dick away when you were caught.” Levi released his head, grabbing his arm. “It seems you need to be taught proper discipline.” he pulled Eren into the room and pushed him into his bed. “Stay there, I will clean your mess up this time, but do it again, and I will kill you.” his tone sent a shiver of fear down Eren's back and he watched the man grab some tissues. Eren squirmed on the bed, wondering what Levi was going to do to discipline him, he guessed it was going to be painful.

 

Eren could hear Levi muttering something, but he couldn't make it out, the man was busy cleaning his cum off the floor and the door. In the back of his head, he was thinking about escaping out the window, but thought against it, as leaving would only make Levi more pissed and violent. So, Eren sat on the bed silently, and blinked when Levi was no longer at the door; he must have gone to dispose of the tissues.

 

Right when Eren was going to take his chances and escape out the window, Levi appeared in the door, holding arm restraints, and metal bar gag. “H-Heichou, I am really sorry, you don't have to lock me up. I'm not going to transform or anything, I-” he was cut off as Levi sat beside him.

 

“You are going to be disciplined, not thrown in jail again.” Levi strapped the leather arm restraints tightly onto Eren, before placing the gag into his mouth. He could see the uneasiness in Eren's eyes, standing he pulled Eren up, to make Eren's confusion even worse, turned him so he was facing the bed, and pushed him forward; bending over the bed, his knees on the floor. “You need to be taught that every action has a consequence.” Eren's eyes widened as much as they could, his pants were pulled all the way off, was Levi going to spank him like a little kid for being bad? Why did the thought suddenly make him hard. “Tch...Disgusting, you have become hard just from your imagination.”

 

Eren tried to apologize, but the gag got in the way, his cheeks red. His body jerking in shock as Levi actually did just spank him, but not with his hand, if Eren had to guess, it was a riding crop. Pushing his knees together, Eren pushed himself more onto the bed, and received another hard lashing across both his ass cheeks with the riding crop. Levi put on a pair of gloves, moving his fingers over the red lines on Eren's ass, and then pushed one of his fingers deep inside the teen; Eren jerked his hips hard into the bed from the feeling.

 

“If you dare turn into a titan during your punishment, I will kill you, do you got that?” Levi watched Eren nod his head. “Good...” he moved the finger in and out of Eren, the boy raising his hips to meet his hand, obviously enjoying his “punishment”. Pushing another glove covered finger into Eren's ass, Levi found himself hard again, and he hooked his fingers inside him, spreading them, and pushing them as deep as he could. Eren let out gasps and moans into the gag, his legs spreading and hips bucking backward into Levi's hand.

 

Levi could only keep his own self control in check for so long, he removed his cock from his pants with his free hand, and continued to stretch Eren. He removed his fingers, hitting Eren a couple more times across the ass and back with the riding crop, before placing it aside, and grabbing Eren's hips. Eren cried out, feeling the Heichou thrust his cock into him as far as he could, and Levi moaned at the warm feeling of Eren around him. Levi wasn't very gentle, he pushed Eren roughly into the bed, his right hand grabbing Eren's hair and shoving his face into the bed, and he'd pull out all the way, before thrusting back in as deep as he could.

 

The older man breathed heavily, his eyes closing, and his hips slamming into Eren's ass. He removed his gloves, pulling Eren's hair hard, and lifting his face from the bed. Eren's cock twitched, precum dripping out from the tip, drool coming from his mouth because of the gag, and he rocked his hips quickly with each of Levi's thrust. Levi pulled out of Eren, right when both of them had been so close to cumming, and pulled the boy away from the bed.

 

Forcing Eren to the floor, on his knees, ass up, Levi thrust back in. “I am not going to have to change my sheets because you came on them.” both let out long moans, Levi cumming inside Eren, and Eren onto the floor. “You will be cleaning that up.” Levi pulled out of him, removing the gag and placing a handkerchief into Eren's mouth. “You have to still be punished, clean the mess you made with that cloth in your mouth.”

 

Eren's heart was pounding in his chest, he didn't even think twice, he moved on his knees to the cum on the floor, and started to wipe it up with his face and the cloth. Levi fixed his pants, sitting on his bed cross legged, watching Eren, and thinking of other things he could do with the boy now that he knew what a little pervert he was. He could see the blush in Eren's cheeks, the haze in his eyes, and the way he was now acting like a little pet; had he known it was so easy to break the boy, he would have done it weeks ago.

 

“Come here.” Levi commanded, Eren couldn't stand correctly with his arms bound, so he crawled on his knees to the Heichou. Levi grabbed Eren's chin, smirking slightly. “You took your punishment rather well, this is only the beginning. It would have been bad if you turned into a titan in the middle of your punishment, so I needed to test you.” he leaned down and said into Eren's ear. “Next time we'll try something outside, that way if you do turn, you won't destroy the building, and hopefully you won't be fool enough to harm me.”

 

Eren shivered, nodding, he felt so strange, and it wasn't like he didn't like it; he did know that Mikasa could never know what the Heichou did to him, well anyone for that matter. He took in a deep breath when the gag was removed, looking at Levi. “Heichou?”

 

“From now on, you must take care of yourself, bathe regularly and practice dental cleanliness. If I see anything on your teeth or notice your hair is greasy, you will be severely punished...and not in the way you just were.” Levi ran a hand into Eren's hair. “I'm going to remove your restraints, your hygiene checks start now. Go and clean yourself up and go to bed, we have a long day of training tomorrow.” Eren nodded, the restraints coming off, and he left the room with his clothing. Levi laid back on his bed, running a hand through his own hair. “What on earth am I doing....”

 

The End (Discontinued)


End file.
